Skyrim's true kings ascension
by ragnorock120
Summary: The dovahkin has erased everyone memory of him being the Dovahkin let's see how he goes through normal life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elder Scrolls **

I woke in Proudspire Manor on my comfortable bed not wanting to get up. Yesterday had me dead tired I had erased everyone's memory of me. Now who am I that I need to be forgotten, well I'm the Dragonborn I have helped many and destroyed just as much. The civil war was over thanks to my assisting the Stormcloaks the moot was still to be held but it will happen eventually. Now how was I able to erase the minds of all of Tamerial you ask? Well with some divine help and some deadra help of course. I had used some of my own energy but not much. I finally got up and dressed in a blue tunic, and tan pants, with a pair of cuffed boot that were knee high. I combed my messy black hair as best I could and went to a magical fountain I put in the living room and washed my azure blue eyes in. I walked outside and was greeted by the bright sunlight, I walked around Solitude with no particular goal in mind all I knew was that I was board, I had nothing to do I sighed.

"Hey you seem like a capable warrior the Jarl is looking for more guards you think you can become one" I looked at the Stormcloak soldier that was now a city guard.

"Well I should hope so" I turned to him and grinned, now I have something to do.

"Good you can go to the Blue Palace in 3 hrs" and he left to find more capable warriors. I walked back to the Manor and went to my storage room and took my old Stormcloak uniform-the normal one not the officers uniform- and put it on, minus the helmet, and I strapped my dragon bone sword on my waist and my shield of Solitude on my arm and I walked to the blue palace. I had made it to the palace and I saw the gathered in the room where court was held, there was a dozen people here all in armor of some sort. The entire court was present at the time including the Jarl-wait why would she attend a normal guard hiring now I'm curious- I was skilled with a blade and magic rare for Nords but possible- being an Arch-Mage helped- I stood in the line up and the captain of the guard looked at us and four people immediately left scared of the man. To be honest yes he looked like a bear and a troll had a hairless baby but I had fought worse than him.

"How many of you are Mages" three including me raised hands and he dismissed the rest of the men. He now looked at the three that were left carefully.

"Do you know destruction, restoration, and conjuration spells" we all nodded he thought for a moment.

"Follow me outside" everyone went outside not the front entrance but a secret back entrance that lead to a training field.

"Cast your strongest destruction spell into the air" I charged a dual handed fireball spell and shot it up and decided to be flashy and shot a lightning bolt, it exploded into a dance of flames.

"Hmm I see, showing off are we" I grinned.

"Yes I should seeing as how I can do it why not show it" he nodded the others threw up ice spike and fir bolts.

"Summon your mightiest beast for they shall combat until one is left standing" I charged the summon Wrathman spell and remembered summoning Durnehviirr looked like a conjuration and I wanted this job badly. I dissipated my spell and crossed arms the mages summoned Frost Atronach. "Well summon your creature charge your spell" "I don't need a spell to summon my creature just one word or three if you think separating syllables is words" he looked at me curiously but motioned to go on. I licked my lips and cleared my throat. "DURN-EHVI-IRR" the massive dragon appeared out of the soul cairn ready to fight "tear the Atronachs apart" I told him. "As you wish Qahnaarin" he swung his tail and vanquished the deadra and turned to me. "You are dismissed sorry for calling you for such a easy request but I will allow you to roam for an hour now go along" he bowed and took off to what looked like The Throat of the World- probably to talk to Paarthurnax- the captain stood in awe to the display as. "You can summon a dragon how?" "He was trapped within one of the plains of Oblivion that I made a portal to" they looked at me suspiciously "to save a friend and I slew him and we became allies" I quickly added. "Very well you are the strongest so you get the job follow me I will give you the details" what details I was a guard. I followed him back into the palace and through some corridors until I was in a private meeting room with the jarl and other high authority figures. "So you passed the tests you don't look like much" a Stormcloak officer said from the corner, I grinned and decided to use something I knew was not forgotten my rank in the Stormcloaks. "Hmm maybe-maybe not but is that any way to speak to the bringer of victory or as you know me Stormblade" he immediately straightened up and saluted. "I'm sorry Stormblade I didn't know" I nodded to him and he relaxed and the meeting continued. "This man was most definitely the strongest but I don't know about intelligence though" the Stormcloak officer immediately stepped up. "He helped Ulfric Stormcloak with plans on the Battle for Whiterun, Falkreath, and most importantly the Battle for Skyrim" that put everybody's doubts to rest, I looked around this looked a bit much for a guard job my curiosity was peaked. "Now that that's settled can you tell me what in Oblivion is going because this is a bit much for just a guard job" I pointed out. "You are right, you see some very dangerous people want our jarl dead for mutiny against the empire" "Loyalist, or the empire itself" "Loyalist, the empire agreed to our plea of Nords having Skyrim but we are still part of the empire" I nodded, politics was not my strong suit but I was involved in it a lot so I knew some things. "Reasonable we need allies and we still have Cyrodill… we are getting off topic, the job what is it" "we need to you to protect the jarl while she goes incognito" I nodded to be honest I'm not doing it for the pay I invested in a lot of shops and get money monthly so it was more to kill time. "All right when do I start" R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elder Scrolls **

The next morning I woke again in my bed except I had to get up early to set off to keep Elisif incognito. I got up and took out my magical chest that was blessed by Azura, its a little plain of Oblivion on the inside, but it was no bigger than a satchel- which means I can carry whatever I want but it weighs as much as one chest. I packed essentials and repair items with some replacement weapons and armor. I put it in a travel bag and got dressed in a tunic and cuffed boots, I strapped a Skyforge Steel Sword on my hip and went to my gold reserve I built in the basement and took all of it, it took a while but all my gold was in and, let me tell you 3 million gold pieces is very hard to put away, even in a bottomless chest. I went to the guest room two apples in hand and went and knocked.

"Come in" I heard from inside, Elisif was now in her civilian clothes and has a bag ready as well.

"I guess you're ready to then" she nodded; she wore a basic red dress and flat shoes.

"Let's go then, where are we off to first anyway" I had planned on winging it like I always had.

"Riverwood, I want to visit an old friend there" she nodded and followed me out of the house. We got to the stables without anybody recognizing Elisif; I walked to the stable hand.

"Hey Ragno, what can I do you for?" he asked.

"I want Shadowmere, how she doing anyway" he nodded and disappeared into the stable bringing out the black horse.

"She's doing well, and she is fit as a fiddle ready to ride" I nodded and went to her and stroked her neck.

"Hey long time no see girl, sorry for the wait, but we'll be setting off for a while so I hope that make up for it" she nuzzled me affectionately, this horse when I first received it was cold and harsh, but it changed as it traveled with me. I put my thing in her saddlebag as well as Elisif's, I climbed on settling in the saddle I outstretched my hand for Elisif.

"Why not buy a horse for me?" she questioned.

"I'd rather save my money and Shadowmere is really fast, a normal horse pales in comparison so…" she hesitated but let me help her onto Shadowmere and got settled.

"See no big deal, now hold on" I said, she grabbed my shoulders. I snapped the reins and whistled and she took off, the world was a blur around us, I was used to this but Elisif not so much, she was screaming half in fear the other in pure utter joy.

"When you said she was fast you weren't kidding" she said past the wind.

"Can't say I didn't warn you" I screamed back. Shadowmere tired after half an hour of running so we stopped by a river where Shadowmere grazed and drank water. I had sat and made lunch for me and Elisif.

"So who are we visiting in Riverwood?" Elisif asks as she sits down across the fire.

"An old friend who helped me long ago I think her name may sound familiar, Gerdur" she pondered and finally shook her head.

"No, I haven't heard of Gerdur before. Should I know her?" I shook my head.

"No, but she owns the lumber mill. She provided me with room and board after I escaped from the Helgen incident" (The Helgen incident was caused by an accidental mage flame, at least that's what I made them think) she nodded.

"Do you visit often?" I pondered on the thought.

"Maybe once every Firstseed" she nodded, the stew was done and I gave her a bowl.

"It may not be royal cooking but enjoy" I said jokingly. We ate in silence only thing that could be heard was Shadowmere lapping water in the river. I heard a rustle in bushes and behind me. I looked behind me and looked around.

"Hmm, must be old habits" I mumbled and shrugged it off, then Shadowmere neighed again I turned and saw a group of bandits, 5 to be more exact, one wearing Steel Armor stepped up, most likely the leader, and oozing with cockiness he said.

"Hand over your belongings we will kill you mercifully" I stood and I gave him the look I gave Alduin before I killed him. The bandit leader flinched.

"And what if I decide I want to kill you instead for ruining such a beautiful day" all laughed but the leader- maybe he did have common sense after all- he waved to his lackeys and they immediately got serious unsheathing there Iron Swords.

"Well then you can forget about merciful death then" I grinned I was hoping he would say that.

"WULD" I shouted coming fast behind a bandit disarming him and decapitating in one move, turning and casting Fireball on two others burning them alive, and then summoning a Wraithman who killed one more bandit then disappeared. I turned and saw the leader in awe.

"What are you?" he said his voice quivering in fear.

"I am but a simple but a simple Nord" I charged an Ice Spike spell and threw it at him and killed him piercing his armor as if it were paper.

"How did you do all that? I have never seen any skill like that, even from a Breton Mage Knight" I turned to Elisif while I searching the non-seared bodies for anything useful.

"Oh that I was holding back" I shrugged and kept searching.

"That was you holding back I didn't even see you draw your sword!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah well, that me" I answered bluntly and a matter- of-factly. I found some septims but that's about it on the bandits.

"Well lunch is over let's go shall we" I said packing up the cooking equipment and preparing Shadowmere.

"All right but you will have to tell me sooner or later" I climbed on Shadowmere.

"We'll see" I helped her on and we rode off to Riverwood.

**R&R**


End file.
